


Sprinkles on Top

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: holiday ham [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Character Development, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, christmas cookies for weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: One of the greatest things that John still failed to comprehend was Alex’s insatiable desire, beginning the second their Thanksgiving dinner ended, to bake holiday cookies.





	

There were certain things that John didn’t fully understand. Most of Alex’s curriculum, most higher forms of math, and a vast majority of economics. The list could go on and on, honestly. One of the greatest things though that John still failed to comprehend was Alex’s insatiable desire, beginning the second their Thanksgiving dinner ended, to bake holiday cookies. 

Constantly. 

 

It certainly wasn’t something that John would complain about. It was cute watching him flutter around the kitchen, and it was nice to have fresh baked cookies literally _whenever_ he wanted them. The apartment always smelled like heaven, and it did attract the stray Hercules or Lafayette here or there, the sweet scent beckoning them into the small space. 

 

Again, nothing to complain about. Fresh cookies and best friends, a match made in heaven. 

 

But the absolute dismissal whenever John asked about it, the knowledge that there was _more_ than Alex was letting on, that’s what bothered John. 

 

Whenever he would ask about his cookie frenzy, he would get a shrug, “I just enjoy it.” 

 

John knew if that was the truth, he would do this year round. There must have been something more. 

 

But for the most part, he just let it be. 

 

A few weeks into December, after what was probably Batch 800 of his holiday cookies, John decided to sit out in the kitchen with him, plucking one of the hot cookies off of the tray and smiling, breaking it apart and letting out a soft sound at the gentle scent of the peppermint sugar cookies. 

 

“You know, I can’t help but wonder,” John began, popping a bite into his mouth and letting out a soft groan. _Fuck_ , that was good. “Why do you only go on baking sprees in the winter?” He cocked his head a little bit. 

 

Alex seemed to go tense. He shifted his weight, keeping his back to John. It wasn’t much longer before John stood and wrapped around him from behind, taking a spoonful of cookie dough and taking a small bite, then offering the remainder to Alex. 

 

He took it and hummed softly, leaning back against John. 

Just a moment after that, John was swaying with him a bit and humming along with the terrible Christmas carols he had playing in the other room. They stayed like that for a moment, not speaking and Alex slowly relaxing in the arms of his boyfriend. 

 

“It’s because of my mother.” 

 

John snapped back to reality and nosed at his hair, doing whatever he could to comfort him as they spoke. “Your mother?”

 

“Yeah. She would.. It was tradition, you know? She would always start baking right when the holidays started. Almost nonstop until New Years. Even a little after.” He gave a sad little smile and pressed against him. “After she passed away, I.. Didn’t get to save much of hers before they took me away. Just a box or two of her possessions. Not that we had all that much to begin with, but… One of them, I was lucky enough, had all of her recipe cards. All her Christmas cookies.” He let out a soft laugh, a little sad, but still warm, fond of the memories and the woman attached to them. 

 

“I was pretty lucky to save everything when the storm hit, and I brought it all along with me when I came to the states.” He gestured around to a few strange knick-knacks placed around the kitchen. Things John had never thought to ask about. The only things he was familiar with were the few Polaroids Alex kept hidden away, photos of himself as a young boy with a woman whose smile could light up anything. 

 

That was all John had ever known of Alex’s mother. He never asked any further, feeling as if it would be too comparable to the loss of his own, the feelings still too raw even all those years later. 

 

Alex wriggled out of his arms just a second after that, shutting the alarm off on his phone and slipping on one of his oven mitts, bright pink and floral patterned (“too cute” in John’s opinion). He was soon pulling out another tray of cookies, smiling at the scent as he set them down on top of the oven. 

 

“The peppermint ones were her favorite. She always said they made her dream of the winters we never had in the islands.” His smile, still fond, was starting to get a little sad. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me about her, babe. I understand.” John murmured and rubbed his back, watching as Alex shuffled around the bottles and jars on the kitchen counter. 

 

“No, no. It’s nice.” He said softly and leaned back against John, urging him to wrap around his waist and hold him again while he worked. John did so happily, watching Alex working over his shoulder. He grabbed one of the bottles and smiled, looking at the contents and humming. “She loved these, too.” 

 

The bottle in his hand held little sprinkles, green ones shaped like trees and little red ones mixed throughout. Alex was soon dumping them over the cookies, pressing in the sprinkles on top while the cookies were still warm. 

 

“Your mother sounds like she was an angel.” John murmured, smiling against his neck. 

 

“She was. She would have loved you.”

 

“I’m sure I would have loved her.” John responded, kissing the top of his head. “So… If you don’t mind me impeding on tradition, can I help with the next batch?”

 

Alex lit up a little and turned in John’s hold. Soon, Alex had his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a gentle little kiss. “You know, I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello friends   
> this is my first contribution to holiday ham   
> i'm so happy to be collaborating with these wonderful authors.   
> it's a ~*~christmas miracle~*~
> 
> feel free to shoot prompts my way if you want to see something in this series
> 
> until next time,   
> -krys


End file.
